I Got You!
by KuroYupi
Summary: Dengan lembut lelaki berambut emo itu mengelus surai indigo Hinata, sedang Hinata masih terus terisak tak terima dengan kenyataan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mendengar kata-kata yang sejak dulu ingin ia dengar dari lelaki itu. Namun mendengarnya saat ini justru membuatnya lebih terpukul lagi. Semuanya jelas menggambarkan bahwa dia hanya sekedar 'mainan' lelaki itu. "...Maaf"


Ane ga usah banyak bacot.  
Happy Reading! Cekidot~

* * *

Sunyi, tapi tak sepenuhnya sunyi. Kesunyian ini terasa begitu menusuk baginya. Bahkan manusia yang bersamanya dalam ruangan suram itu tak berpendapat apapun akan keadaan ini.

Tetesan-tetesan bening terus saja mengucur dari sudut-sudut mata pucatnya. Ia hanya diam dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Namun tempat tidur itu bukanlah tempat tidurnya.

Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu, sarat akan kesedihan. Ia benar-benar malu akan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padanya?

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ini bermula. Yang ia ingat hanyalah tawa ceria seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun semakin mengingatnya, semakin hancur pulalah hatinya. Ia tak lagi bisa tersenyum membalas cengiran-cengiran lelaki pujaannya itu.

Masa depan pun seolah bungkam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjalani hidupnya setelah kejadian memalukan ini. Kini ia telah tak sama seperti dulu, dan tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Kenyataannya adalah ia telah dinodai oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ia kembali terisak, seolah hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan.

Ia hanyalah korban.

Hal itu membuatnya semakin terpukul saat menyadari bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kesuciannya untuk orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Mata _amethyst_nya melirik sosok laki-laki yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Laki-laki yang beberapa jam yang lalu berkuasa penuh atas tubuhnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa henti bermunculan dalam benaknya. Mengapa lelaki di sampingnya tega melakukan hal ini padanya? Jika hanya ingin bermain-main, kenapa dia yang harus menerimanya? Sepupunya sendiri?

Sosok lelaki berambut senada dengannya itu kemudian menggeliat pelan, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua sedikit tersingkap. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan diam sejenak sebelum merangkul tubuh mungil wanita di depannya dengan lembut.

"Hinata ..." bisik lelaki itu lembut tepat di telinga wanita tersebut, membuat nafas panasnya terasa begitu nyata bagi wanita itu. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Hinata' itu hanya diam sambil terus terisak.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya. Jika ia berontak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, toh tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa ia telah ternoda.

Merasa tak ada respon yang berarti dari Hinata, ia kemudian mencoba mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga kedua kulit bak porselen itu kembali menyatu dalam sentuhan hangat.

Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Hinata. Ia menghebuskan nafas berat sembari menghirup aroma menenangkan dari tubuh wanita itu. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepala Hinata dengan lembut di dada bidangnya.

Sekali lagi lelaki itu menghirup aroma tubuh wanita yang secara tak terduga sudah menjadi miliknya malam ini, sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh wanita itu.

Dengan lembut lelaki berambut _emo_ itu mengelus surai _indigo_ Hinata, sedang Hinata masih terus terisak tak terima dengan kenyataan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mendengar kata-kata yang sejak dulu ingin ia dengar dari lelaki itu. Namun mendengarnya saat ini justru membuatnya lebih terpukul lagi.

Semuanya jelas menggambarkan bahwa dia hanya sekedar 'mainan' lelaki itu.

"... Maafkan aku."

.

.

**I Got You!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto|Author: KuroYupi|  
Rated: T semi M?|Genre: Romance, Drama|  
Warning: Typo(s), OOC (maybe), ke-gajean lainnya.  
Jika ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum.**

.

.

.

**I Got You! **bagian 1**: Begin.**

Satu lagi hari yang baru di kediaman Hyuuga. Secara umum, tak ada yang berbeda dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya di _mansion_ bergaya tradisional tersebut.

Suasana bersahaja yang khas Hyuuga pun masih sama. Seperti biasa, pelayan-pelayan dalam _mansion_ tersebut sudah menyibukkan diri mereka di pagi hari seperti ini.

Sudah pukul 06.30 pagi dan wanita itu masih saja meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Jika dikatakan tak ada yang berbeda, mungkin tidak semuanya benar.

Wanita yang masih enggan beranjak dari balik selimutnya itu biasanya turut berada di dapur bersama dengan pelayan-pelayan lain sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi jangan salah kira, dia bukanlah pelayan. Dia adalah putri kebanggaan Hyuuga.

Wanita dengan marga Hyuuga itu membuka matanya perlahan. Pikirannya masih amat kacau. Dengan mengerang pelan, ia mengeratkan selimut tebalnya.

Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya, merutuki betapa lemah dirinya, dan merutuki nasib sialnya.

Hinata menjambak kecil rambut panjangnya. Ia benar-benar terguncang dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu bersama sepupunya sendiri.

Bayangkan, melakukan hal 'itu' dengan sepupunya sendiri?! Hinata tak habis pikir mengapa sepupunya itu begitu tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

Oh, _God_ ...

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Lelaki itu bahkan mengucapkan kata maaf saat selesai 'bermain' seenaknya dengannya.

Laki-laki jahat! Laki-laki bejat! Laki-laki tak bermoral! Hinata kembali menangisi dirinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata terus dihantui perasaan takut dan bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia yang dielu-elukan oleh keluarga terpandang seperti keluarganya kemudian diketahui hamil di luar nikah? Ia pasti akan digantung hidup-hidup oleh ayahnya.

Membayangkan raut wajah ayahnya yang merengut karena marah saja ia sudah ketakutan. Apalagi jika pria itu tahu bahwa putrinya telah disetubuhi oleh orang yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Entah apa yang akan Hinata terima nantinya.

Disamping itu, ia juga telah mengecewakan semuanya. Ayahnya, kakak laki-lakinya, serta seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja.

"Hinata ..." suara rendah laki-laki yang begitu familiar di telinga Hinata kemudian terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Hinata dengan seketika mengedikkan bahunya terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Tangan-tangan putihnya segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Y-ya? A-ada apa, kak?" Hinata menjawab dengan suara serak. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mata _amethyst_nya lalu menatap sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu telah mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ayah baru saja menelepon. Katanya ia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hinata. Ia memandang lekat wajah pucat adik perempuannya itu. Hinata lalu mencoba tersenyum meski otot-otot wajahnya terasa kaku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kak. Katakan pada ayah untuk tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Hinata lembut. Entah mengapa, kini ia selalu gugup jika seseorang menanyakan keadaannya. Hinata sangat takut jika seseorang tahu bagaimana keadaannya yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Untuk saat ini, ia bersyukur ayahnya sedang mengurus urusan perusahaan di luar negeri. Dengan demikian, Hinata akan mencoba sebisanya untuk membenahi pikirannya yang kacau, dan mencoba bersikap seolah-olah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

Neji -pemuda yang dipanggil kakak oleh Hinata- masih terus menatap lekat wajah sang adik. Tangan porselennya lalu menyibakkan poni Hinata. Neji kemudian dengan lembut menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi wanita itu.

"Yah, tubuhmu sudah tidak panas lagi," ujar Neji pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengacak sebentar rambut lembut itu dengan sedikir gemas. "Ingin bersekolah hari ini?" Dan Neji sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Ke sekolah?

Itu artinya, ia akan bertemu dengan ...

Orang itu.

Ingin rasanya Hinata langsung menolak ajakan Neji. Akan tetapi, jika ia melakukannya, alasan apa yang harus ia katakan? Toh Neji sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Kalau ia menolak, mungkin akan membuat pemuda itu merasa curiga.

"I-iya, kak," Hinata menjawab gugup. Sebisa mungkin tak membuat kakaknya itu curiga.

Neji terdiam sesaat. Ia kemudian tersenyum hangat sambil kembali mengacak pelan rambut _indigo_ Hinata. "Baiklah. Berkemaslah," ujarnya kemudian sesaat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Otak wanita yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berkali-kali mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin kalah dari keadaan. Ia harus menerima kenyataan mengerikan ini.

Ia tahu pasti setelah hari itu tak akan ada lagi hari-hari berwarna seperti hari-harinya dulu. Mau tak mau, ia harus bisa memakai topeng yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

Ia harus merahasiakannya. Rahasia yang menghancurkan masa depannya.

**:: I Got You!|KuroYupi ::**

"Hinata! Kemarin aku mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada. Neji bilang kau sakit. Kau sakit apa?" celetuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang saat Hinata baru saja meletakkan tasnya di samping meja.

Hinata lalu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sebisanya. "A-aku hanya demam, Naruto-kun. A-ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Hinata balik. Hinata memandang mata indah pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Ah, mata itu.

Mata yang selalu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

Naruto lalu meng'oh'kan jawaban dari Hinata. Ia kemudian menampakkan cengiran khasnya pada perempuan yang kini tidak lagi berstatus gadis itu.

"Lagi-lagi aku mendapat tiga puluh dimatematika. Guru Kurenai pasti akan menghajarku jika tidak lulus dalam ujian perbaikan," ujarnya terus terang dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Yah, hanya dengan pemuda di depannya Hinata bisa sejenak merasa sedikit terhibur, meski hatinya tetap saja hancur.

"Tolong bantu aku, ya~" sambung Naruto sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. Pose memohon.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu mengangguk lembut sebagai tanda persetujuan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata mengangguk kemudian menyengir lebar. Ia benar-benar bisa mengharapkan pertolongan dari wanita itu.

"Baiklah! Sebagai gantinya, akan ku ajak kau ke tempat yang luar biasa hari Minggu nanti!" ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat di nada bicaranya.

Tanpa ia sadari, kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu membuat rona merah mengembang di pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Apa ini benar? Naruto mengajaknya pergi hari Minggu nanti? Apa ini bisa dikatakan 'kencan'? Apa ini artinya Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya?

Tanpa sadar Hinata memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Ia benar-benar merasa senang hingga lupa akan masalahnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata terdiam menjadi sedikit heran. Ia memiringkan kepala bak duriannya bingung. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia kembali menatap mata indah pemuda yang kian hari kian mengukir rasa di hatinya. Sebuah senyuman manis pun turut menghiasi wajahnya. "Y-ya," jawabnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Naruto kemudian kembali menampakkan senyuman lima jarinya. Ia senang melihat wanita di depannya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu nanti ku tunggu di tempat biasa, ya!" ujarnya penuh semangat sembari beranjak meninggalkan Hinata karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Hinata kemudian menggangguk sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto sebagai tanda berpisah pagi itu.

Setidaknya masih ada Naruto di sampingnya. Meski status mereka masih sebatas teman biasa, Hinata sudah merasa senang. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

Namun, bagaimana jika pemuda itu tahu kenyataan akan dirinya yang sekarang? Apa Naruto masih akan bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Hinata menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

Pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi adalah pelajaran sastra oleh guru Kakashi. Guru muda berpenutup wajah itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata bergeming dari pikirannya yang kalut.

Wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu hanya diam sambil mencoret-coret belakang bukunya tak jelas selama jam pelajaran.

Hal ini tentunya membuat Tenten yang notabene adalah sahabat Hinata menjadi sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang kian menjadi semakin pendiam.

Gadis bergaya _chinese girl_ itu kemudian menghapiri Hinata yang sedang mengemasi buku-bukunya. Dengan lembut gadis itu menepuk bahu Hinata, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Hinata, kau ada masalah apa?" tanya gadis bercepolan dua itu. Mata _brownis_nya menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedikit suram.

Hinata sekali lagi terkejut. Tenten sepertinya curiga akan perubahan sikapnya. Ia tentunya tak ingin sahabatnya itu tahu mengenai aib terbesarnya. Dengan sangat dipaksakan, Hinata mencoba tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"M-masalah? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata sedikit tergagap. Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Benarkah? Kau jadi lebih pendiam, Hinata. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Tenten dengan tatapan yang jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran. Hinata semakin gugup. Tenten bahkan tidak percaya pada jawabannya.

"S-sungguh. Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa," jawab Hinata meyakinkan Tenten. Tenten hanya diam sambil terus menatap lekat wajah manis Hinata, seolah mencari jawaban akan pertanyaannya pada wanita itu.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Tenten. Wanita berkulit putih susu itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk menghindar dari tatapan gadis itu untuk beberapa waktu dulu.

Seketika itu juga Hinata mendapatkan sebuah alasan untuk menghindar dari Tenten. Hinata melihat arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya agak lama. Kemudian dengan wajah terkejut ia meyakinkan gadis di depannya itu.

"A-anu, Tenten. Aku ada tugas menjaga perpustakaan hari ini. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Apa kau mau ikut?" ujar Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tenten masih memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

Gadis bercepolan itu kemudian berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa khawatirnya pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Yah, mungkin saja ia tidak apa-apa, pikirnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa. Neji memintaku untuk menemaninya di laboratorium biologi hari ini. Kau tahu 'kan sifat kakakmu itu jika keinginannya tidak dituruti?" jawab Tenten sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hinata lalu terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Tenten. Yah, beruntung sekali kakaknya itu mendapat kekasih yang setia seperti sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kalian bersenang-senang," ujar Hinata dengan nada sedikit menggoda Tenten. Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang melambaikan tangan padanya ke perpustakaan. Tempat paling tenang di sekolah ini.

.

.

Tangan porselennya terkepal sempurna melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan matanya. Mata bak langit malam itu memicing tak suka akan adegan di depannya. Meski begitu, ia hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri tanpa ada niat untuk berpindah sedikitpun.

Dari balik rak buku ini ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok gadis pujaan hatinya yang tengah bermesraan dengan pemuda yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Melihat betapa bahagianya gadis berambut _pink_ itu dirangkul oleh Itachi –kakaknya- membuatnya semakin menggeram tak terima.

Oh, tidak. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar membuat bungsu Uchiha yang tengah mengawasi mereka itu benar-benar marah.

Benar saja, ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Itachi dengan mesranya mengecup bibir ranum Sakura, gadis _pink_ itu.

Bibir yang benar-benar ia inginkan, bibir merah itu, ia sungguh tak terima jika orang lain menyentuhnya.

Kilatan amarah lelaki bertubuh atletis itu jelas terlihat di matanya kala melihat wajah Sakura yang merona saat Itachi melepaskan kecupannya dari bibir gadis itu.

Lelaki berambut _emo_ itu lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan seolah berusaha untuk meredakan sedikit emosinya.

Namun nyatanya, emosinya itu kian bertambah saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan tingkah manja bak seorang anak kecil.

Oh, _shit_!

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu!

Ia muak, muak akan kekalahannya untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatinya. Semuanya Itachi, selalu Itachi!

Hal itulah yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu semakin membenci kakak kandungnya tersebut.

**BRUK**

"Ma-maafkan aku," ujar seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba menabrak tubuh Sasuke -bungsu Uchiha itu- dari belakang. Sasuke lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok manusia yang menabraknya.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke sedikit membulat saat melihat siapa sosok yang menabrak dirinya tersebut. Itu ... Hinata.

"S-Sasuke?!"

Hinata yang sebelumnya sibuk mencari rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku pinjaman siswa pun terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok lelaki yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak.

Tatapan Sasuke sangat tidak bersahabat. Mata lelaki itu menatapnya dingin. Dan ia tahu, dibalik tatapan dinginnya, Sasuke manatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tidak.

Ini tidak baik.

Firasat Hinata semakin memburuk saat melihat sebuah seringaian menakutkan di wajah Sasuke. Seringaian itu persis dengan seringaian yang ia berikan padanya pada malam mengerikan itu.

Ya. Itu benar. Sasukelah yang telah melakukan hal keji padanya. Ialah yang telah menodainya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk menjauhi Sasuke yang kini sudah berbalik menghadap dirinya.

Ia mulai takut. Takut jika kejadian malam itu terulang lagi, apalagi Sasuke terus saja menyeringai padanya.

"Pe-permisi ..." saat itu juga Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mempedulikan buku-buku yang tadi ia jatuhkan di lantai. Ia ingin menghindar, pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya lelaki berkulit putih itu tak membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja. Dengan beberapa langkah lebar saja ia sudah berhasil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Dengan sekali hentakkan, tubuh mungil wanita indigo itu terbentur cukup keras di rak buku. Hinata meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan kasar Sasuke. Punggungnya terasa nyeri saat berbenturan dengan rak buku.

Hinata semakin panik kala menyadari Sasuke sudah memenjara tubuhnya.

Ini gawat.

"S-Sasuke ... Bi-biarkan a-aku pergi," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon. Sasuke tak mempedulikannya.

Jujur saja, suara Hinata yang seperti itu entah mengapa membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih pada wanita itu. Apalagi ia telah merasakan bagaimana hangat dan menyenangkannya bermain bersama Hinata malam itu.

Sasuke lalu memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dengan perlahan. Hinata yang menyadarinya kemudian berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dengan tangan kirinya.

"K-kumohon, S-Sasuke ... Bi-biarkan aku pergi," pinta Hinata semakin memelas, namun Sasuke tetap tak mempedulikannya.

Merasa terganggu dengan tangan kiri Hinata yang menahan tubuhnya, Sasuke lalu mencengkram tangan mungil itu dan menahannya di samping tubuh Hinata. Kini wanita itu tidak lagi bisa menahan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menghimpit dirinya.

Hinata merasa bulu kuduknya meremang saat Sasuke dengan pelan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Nafas lelaki itu terasa begitu panas saat menerpa daun telinganya yang sudah kemerahan karena menahan malu.

"Kau tidak mau orang lain tahu, kan?" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar lebih seperti mengancam ketimbang bertanya.

Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan darinya? Hinata hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam memori otaknya, berusaha meredamnya sendiri.

Sasuke lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari Hinata, berniat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wanita di dalam kungkungannya itu. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah lelaki di depannya. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"To-tolonglah, Sahhh ..."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menjilat dan menggigiti telinga Hinata. Lidah lelaki itu terasa begitu lembut dan basah saat menyentuh daun telinganya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam suaranya yang hendak keluar.

Tak lama melakukan kegiatannya barusan, Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu merah padam. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam, mencoba agar tak terkena sorot mata kelam itu.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai senang atas perbuatannya. Ia menatap wajah manis Hinata intens. Dan entah mengapa, melihat Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya seperti itu membuat pikiran Sasuke semakin liar.

Lalu dengan brutalnya Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia benar-benar tersedak saat Sasuke mengikutsertakan lidahnya dalam ciuman sepihak itu.

"Sasu- Hmmp-" Hinata berusaha meronta. Tubuhnya yang terpenjara oleh tubuh Sasuke menggeliat hebat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian malam itu terulang lagi. Cukup sekali dan tidak lagi.

Kesal dengan Hinata yang berontak, Sasuke lalu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Hinata mengeluarkan butiran bening di sudut-sudut matanya. Ia menatap nanar lelaki tak berperasaan di depannya. "Sa-Sasuke ... Jangan la-lakukan ini ..." ucapnya memelas.

Sayangnya Sasuke tak peduli. Ia menatap bibir Hinata yang basah karena ulahnya. Sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat lagi, menunjukkan seringaian yang menakutkan di mata _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Sasu- Hmmp ..." Sasuke kembali mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Dengan brutalnya bibir itu mencari celah untuk berpangutan dengan lidah Hinata, namun Hinata menolak. Ia mengunci bibirnya sekuat tenaga.

Kesal dengan penolakan Hinata, Sasuke lalu menaikkan kakinya hingga menyentuh bagian bawah Hinata yang sensitif. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Hinata refleks mendesah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Sasuke kembali memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hinata. Decapan-decapan pelan pun terdengar dari ciuman sepihak itu.

Hinata membencinya. Suara-suara decapan itu, Hinata membencinya. Terlebih orang ini. Rasanya ingin sekali membunuh lelaki yang telah semena-mena padanya ini. Kini ia tahu apa yang membuat keluarganya, keluarga Hyuuga, sangat membenci Uchiha. Mereka terlalu seenaknya.

"Hinata!"

Suara lantang barusan langsung saja membuat Hinata kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia yang tadinya sempat menyerah akan perlakuan Sasuke padanya, seolah mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

Suara itu, suara ... Naruto!

Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai Naruto mendapatinya tengah berciuman seperti ini dengan Sasuke! Ia tak mau membuat pemuda itu salah paham dan kemudian menjauhinya.

"Hinata! Kau di mana?" teriak Naruto lagi.

Tubuh Hinata yang terpenjara oleh tubuh Sasuke kemudian kembali menggeliat hebat. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Hinata berhasil melepaskan tangan kanannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Ia lalu kembali berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Sasu- Hmmp-"

Sasuke tidak terima. Ia tidak mau melepaskan cumbuannya dari Hinata. Meski Hinata berontak, ia tak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada wanita itu.

"Hinata!"

.

**PLAK**

**.**

"Lho, Hinata? Sasuke?" Naruto mengerjap bingung melihat kedua orang itu tengah berdiri berhadapan. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto heran sambil berjalan mendekati kedua insan itu.

"Na-Naruto? A-ah, ti-tidak." Hinata sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Sasuke. "Ta-tadi Sasuke bertanya letak buku sejarah ada di mana," jawab Hinata tergagap. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan rasa curiga dari Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa buku-buku itu di lantai? Berantakan sekali," sanggah Naruto. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat menoleh ke arah buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"I-itu, tadi sewaktu berjalan aku kurang hati-hati. Buku-bukunya jadi jatuh semua," jawab Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang ia paksakan. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke perlahan, namun ditepis begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Hufftt ... Kau kenapa, _teme_? Pipimu ada bekas tangan begitu! Apa kau yang melakukannya, Hinata?" celetuk Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Mata bak lautan itu menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Hinata kembali kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Eh, um, yah ... Ta-tadi a-ada nyamuk di pipi Sasuke. Ja-jadi aku menamparnya. Tidak kusangka akan sekeras itu. Ma-maaf, ya, Sasuke ..." jawab Hinata salah tingkah.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu Naruto akan percaya atau tidak dengan semua jawabannya. Namun beruntunglah ia, Naruto diberkahi otak yang tumpul. Ia percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Ha ha ha ... Tak kusangka kalian bisa seakrab ini, padahal keluarga kalian bermusuhan seperti itu. Tapi baguslah," Ujar Naruto sembari tertawa lepas. Ia tak menyadari perubahan di raut wajah kedua temannya itu.

"Oh, ya, Hinata. Aku mencarimu untuk minta diajari. Tadi aku bertanya pada Tenten dan dia bilang kau sedang bertugas di perpustakaan. Jadi, apa kau bisa mengajariku sekarang?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi uraian Naruto. Ia kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil buku-buku itu dulu, ya, Naruto," jawab Hinata lembut. Ia kemudian beranjak mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Biar kubawakan!" tawar Naruto sambil mengambil tumpukan buku itu dari tangan Hinata tanpa izin. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. "Dah, _teme_!" sapa Naruto yang terakhir kali sebelum ia dan Hinata menghilang di balik rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi.

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya mengepal sempurna, namun matanya tak lagi menyiratkan luapan amarah. Tatapan _onyx_ itu terlihat sendu.

"Ternyata, aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa memiliki apapun," ucap Sasuke serak.

Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, sekali lagi merasa sangat tidak diinginkan.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, ane dengan fic baru lagi~ hahaha, gak tahan pengen ngetik nih story. Fic lain ntar nyusul deh ^^  
But, ini masih termasuk rated T kan? Masih agak bingung nih soal ratednya... yah, ketahuan deh kalau ane salah satu author ecchi~ wkwk  
Ya udah, yang penting aku hepi~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya  
Mau flame? Boleh aja ...


End file.
